James's Singer
by theonlygingerasian
Summary: James is running back to Forks to start over, and stops in Seattle for a hunt. What happens when he passes by a certain aparment building that holds the sweetest scent he's ever smelled? one-shot, romance related


James's Singer

**(wow guys this just came into my head as I read part of this one story. It's creepy and I thought of it when the characters went past Seattle and said '…what did they have against the place?' just read it. This is during Twilight when James is chasing Bella – duh. And it's in no one's perspective because it'd just be easier that way. This is a one-shot. But again, it's a **_**really long**_** one-shot. Okay, guys, I'm sorry, I had to delete and add some stuff, so you all – I mean **_**two **_**that read the story, please read it again. ~Ali)**

(just taking this part from the book so I can go on to when the story starts)

"… _It's his favorite game, and we've just made it his most exciting game ever." His tone was full of disgust._

_..._

_Laurent shook his head. "Nothing stops James when he gets started."_

"_We'll stop him," Emmett promised. There was no doubt what he meant._

"_You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven." _

…

_His eyes went blank, curiously dead, as he turned away._

_And they were gone._

Jasper, Alice and Bella were on their way to Phoenix.

Edward, Carlisle and Emmett were leading James away, while Esme and Rosalie had Victoria on their trail. Things got close. When Edward, Emmett and Carlisle were leading James away, he figured the game out and went on his way back towards Forks to start over. On his way, he stopped in Seattle to hunt. His thirst overwhelmed his vampire instincts.

--

James was running at top speed through Seattle, aiming for Forks, but scenting for human blood that caught his attention. He swung around when he went past a certain apartment building.

_Maybe there's something good in here. _He thought slyly.

James entered the building with stealth, when a nasally voice shouted at him.

"What do you want?" the doorman screeched. James looked up to see a man with warts on his face and wart cream in his hands. James straightened up and took in the scents in the room. No one was in the lobby, except this silly, wart-faced moron. His blood did not appeal to James, and he said nothing, walking calmly over to the staircase.

"I said, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?" the doorman shouted again.

"Shut up, human." James hissed.

"Do I need to call securi…"

"I SAID SHUT UP! You humans are so stubborn." And with that, James sprinted up the stairs. On the way up, he smelled a sweet vanilla scent. Whoever owned this sweet scent was his.

"Okay and that wraps up the Toe Family segment. And now on to the guest we have; Mrs. Higginbotham! The only web cast that earned an award for being the most boring thing on the Internet!" Sam announced, while pressing the button on the remote for applause. Mrs. Higginbotham walked into the camera's view and slumped down on what she thought was a bed. She fell down to the level of the beanbag chairs Carly and Sam sat on.

"Okay then…" Carly said, unsure. "I guess she's out for the rest of the show."

"Hey I know! Let's put stuff up her nose!" Sam jumped up and down. Freddie laughed and zoomed up to Carly's face.

"Let's start with raisins!" Sam ran over to the door, which led downstairs. All of a sudden, a man wearing backpacker gear; jeans and casual button-down shirt, and weather-proof fabrics shot through the door. Sam jumped back, screaming. Carly screamed at the same time. Not too long followed by Freddie, who almost dropped the camera.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" Sam demanded.

"You've no need for my name. I am thirsty and I want whoever carries such a sweet flavour that enchants me. And to answer your second question; your door doesn't have the greatest of locks, only a single punch was necessary." James answered, while cocking his head to the side, grinning with all his perfect white teeth. He advanced on the girls quietly and they responded by backing away. Freddie got out of his way.

_Freddie – This dude is creepy!_

_Carly – Who is this? I hope Freddie knows him!_

_Sam – What's he talking about? This is great! I hope the police are watching this._

"Uh, okay. Here's some juice; you like juice, right? Sam, where'd you put it?" Sam didn't answer; she was really concentrating on something else. Carly backed towards the jug of juice they had made for a new segment. Sam couldn't answer. Carly turned around and poured the juice into the cup. Carly started her way towards the strange man. Her hand shook violently, but she kept going.

James had enough of the human speed, so he took Carly's arm and pulled her close, taking in her scent. He sighed, contentedly and kissed Carly's lips softly. She seemed to like him, though what she didn't know was that she was kissing a three hundred and thirty-five year old vampire. James started to open his lips and moved his head to a make-out position. He knew that she would soon be a vampire, thanks to releasing his venom into her mouth. As hoped, she opened her mouth as he was about to release his plan, Sam watched in horror.

_I want in on this action!! _She said mentally.

Then she launched herself to where James was kissing Carly and shoved her out of the way, knocking the juice out of her hands. Sam planted her lips on his and James stiffened to her touch but heaved in her scent. _This _was the sweet scent he was looking for. His eyes snapped open.

"Enough of this." James spoke through Sam's forcing lips. "I have what I came for."

"Hey!" Freddie now had enough courage built up to say something. "Don't you be kissing my future wife and friend – well, I guess she's not really a friend, seeing as she hurts me on a regular basis, but that doesn't matter. Stop kissing them!"

James pushed Sam's head away and sneered at Freddie's brave face. James turned to face Sam again, who was exchanging smiles with Carly. He took Sam's hand and sprinted out of the room. James brought her into a bedroom on the bottom floor. He suspected it wasn't a parent's, because it had odd contraptions around the whole room and a tall boy sitting in the corner, working on a project of some sort.

_Huh. Another weak human. Easily taken care of. _James thought just as he entered the room. James set Sam down on the bed and used his vampire speed to take the boy's life. James fed eagerly and quickly. His eyes now glowed a crimson red. James turned to face Sam once more who was starting for the door. Banging was on the other side, and screaming.

He sprinted to get in front of the sweet-smelling girl.

"Ah, ah, ah." James sang. "You must get changed first." The banging stopped.

"I can do that." Sam grinned, thinking it wasn't what James knew it was. She started to unbutton her jacket that she wore.

The rest of the night, James kept his plan in mind.

After a while, and what the clock claimed to be two in the morning, Sam spoke.

"What's your name?" she whispered.

"James."

"I love you James."

James immediately lifted off of her and looked in her eyes. Her eyes were full of pure sincerity. Maybe this wasn't so bad. He'd change her, and then get rid of Victoria. She wasn't as good as Sam.

"M-me too." James stammered. He found that Sam actually did. And then she smiled. "But, uh, I just wanted to let you know that I only brought you in here so I could change you into what I am."

"And that is?"

"I'm a vampire, Sam."

"What?! I've been making out with a vampire?!" Sam exclaimed. "I think that's supposed to be cool…" she pondered.

"And now," James pulled himself closer to her neck. "You're becoming one."

James bit down and released his venom. She shrieked when the venom began to spread.

"I'm sorry, but it will end. Soon." He promised. Sam screamed again, and James got her dressed as best he could, then himself.

Once both were dressed, James unlocked the door and prepared to run, when he saw five huge figures in front of the doorway.

"You're under arrest. We've got you surrounded, and there's no escape." One said. James kissed Sam's head before he snickered and jumped the policemen. They fired their guns, but only if they were fast enough, the bullets just bounced off his skin. He sprinted at top speed towards the stairs and flew down them, slowing only to hit the walls to turn. No matter if he could see quickly enough, now was not the time to be prudent. Except of course, with Sam. No one blocked his way through the bottom of the stairs, but quite a few were outside the apartment exit. James reacted quickly, shielding his Sam from the bullets. He darted for the emergency exit and smashed the door down. James was free now. Though the screaming still irritated him slightly.

Maybe his hunt wasn't supposed to be. Sam was what he wanted now.

--

James fought his thirst the whole way to Phoenix, trying so hard not to take Sam's life. He thought he'd go to a phone to ask Victoria where Bella lived. To take his mind off of her scent.

Easy enough, he found the address. James took Sam with him, only a day away from being his. Victoria was just a pawn now. Sam was his true Queen.

James found on the fridge Bella's cell phone number. He chuckled at the stupidity of the note. James thought he'd play with Bella's mind a bit, so he set Sam down on the couch and rummaged through the old movies Bella's mother kept. He found one and stuck it in the VCR.

He picked up the phone and dialled the number. The pixie girl picked up.

"Hello?" she asked. James pressed play for the video and thankfully, Bella's mother's voice came first.

"Bella? Bella?" she called.

"No, she's right here." The pixie answered. James pressed stop and rewind, and then the phone was passed. Bella answered.

"Hello?" James pressed play once more.

"Bella? Bella?" her mother called once more. He heard Bella sigh, and then stopped the tape once more.

"Calm down, Mom." She soothed. Bella kept up her little talk, when she noticed her mother wasn't speaking anymore.

"Mom?" James decided that this was the time to act.

"Be very careful not to say anything until I tell you to." James warned softly.

He kept his repeating game up, saying few threats, and listening to Bella cry. James smiled at that. He knew he was sadistic, and he truly enjoyed the feeling of hurting other people.

James decided to use her old dance school for his stage, and told her to go to the house before telling her. It'd take her not too long to get there, seeing as she'd be at the airport, waiting for her boyfriend to catch up with James and Bella. Edward would be too late. Then, she'd take the number he'd left for her and come to him easily. Taking her mother would be hard, she wasn't even here. But, thankfully, humans are exceptionally gullible.

James hung up and smiled. His plan was unfolding.

--

"Sam, I'm going to put you here for now, and when I'm done with this mess, I'll come back for you. You'll be even more beautiful, I promise." James promised to Sam's twitching body. He picked up her hand from the floor in the closet he'd leave his love in, and kissed it.

She screamed once more, and James closed the doors.

He walked over to another closet on the other side of the studio and moved a TV and VCR in, so he could play his lure.

James sat down behind a pillar and waited with his phone. Soon, it rang.

"Hello Bella." James said smoothly. "That was very quick. I'm impressed."

"Is my mom alright?" she asked, breathless.

"She's perfectly fine. Don't worry, Bella, I have no quarrel with her. Unless you didn't come alone, of course." He said amused.

"I'm alone." She responded.

"Very good. Now, do you know the old ballet studio just around the corner from your home?"

"Yes, I know how to get there."

"Well, then, I'll see you soon very soon." Then she hung up. James grinned and hid again.

--

After the battle, James died, as the story goes, and Bella and Edward's relationship thrived. Well, at least until New Moon. Then on _after_ the Volturi encounter. I hope this will be something interesting and new that comes into the fan fiction world. Here's what happened when Sam wakes up. Except the ballet studio doesn't burn down, because then there wouldn't be a Sam anymore, now would there?

Sam's POV

I woke up, still a burn in my throat. I slightly remembered the man who came in during a web cast. But I clearly remembered the pain. I opened my eyes, but I only saw darkness. A light came in through a crack, I studied the hole, and I found that I was in a closet. I pushed the door open, and sniffed the air. I smelled ashes, wood, dust and something familiar. It was sweet, and smelled like _clean_, though. Vampire. I got up from my uncomfortable position.

"James?" I called. Wow. My voice sounded like music. I decided to try it again.

"James?" I giggled. Huh. Even my laugh is better. I walked over to where my nose showed me. I gasped when I walked over to the main room. There was a pile of ashes and there were shreds of _his _skin. I ran over to see if he was still there. I found that I ran faster than normal. I got there in seconds, yet I still saw every little detail. I knelt down beside the ashes and I picked up a piece and examined it. The edges were soft, but charred. I felt like a hole was poke through me and I cried. I felt under my eyes to wipe the tears away, but there were none. I cried tearless sobs. I went to take a breath in, but found that my lungs weren't waiting for it. The back of my throat still burned, and I felt the instinct to drink. Blood. I whipped around, but something caught my eye. I turned slowly around, only to find a mirror. But on that mirror stood the most beautiful creature. I lifted my left hand, and the creature lifted its right. I scanned the creature's body, to make sure this was actually me. Yes, same clothes, same hair color, but…different eyes. They were red. Just like the ones James looked back at me with after finishing Spencer. Then the memories hit me. Spencer's face, Carly's smiling face, Freddie's annoying face, that creature that advanced on me and my best friend. Then I collapsed. The memories took over. I felt my eyes glaze over, and a picture came to my eyes.

_James is talking to a small brunette girl, he slams her in to the post, taking video of her pain. James snaps her leg, she screams and he keeps shooting the video on a camcorder._

"_Tell him to avenge you. Tell him!" he hisses. Other man jumps on James's back and throws him down, across the room. James picks himself up quickly and he attacks the man, who was now looking apologetically at the girl. James grabs his head and smashes it against the mirror._

"_what? You're here alone? That's 'cause you're faster than the others, right?" It cracks and the man threatens James. _

"_I'm strong enough to kill you." He says in disgust. The man kicks James's chest, I hear a sort of boulder smashed, and realize it's the indestructibility of a vampire. James crashes through a mirror and hits the wall. The man picks the girl up and jumps up to get on to the balcony, but James gets back up and holds the man's leg, pulling him and the girl back down. _

I watch the rest of the movie playing in my head, and eventually I took up enough strength to stand up. I clutch the piece of my love's skin and kiss it gently. I heave in his scent once more and I turn around to leave this room forever.

Seattle was my home and I would go back, though I did not know where I was, home was where I needed to go. Carly would be worried sick and my mother probably wouldn't care. I still need to get back though.

I ran out of the horrid dance studio and stop immediately when I get outside. Phoenix. The heat and sun hit my skin the second the door opened. I looked around, and found that my skin unnaturally sparkled. I gasped in adoration, then a voice interrupted my gaze;

"I'm sorry, Sam, but your time is up. We don't want you to go run off and kill innocent people."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I asked calmly.

"We're the Cullens and we're here with open arms. James is gone, Sam, and he's not coming back" I turned around to see five other people in the shadows. A blonde male, a long-haired blonde female, a burly dark-haired male, a honey-blonde male and a short pixie with short, dark hair stood in the shadow of the building. The blonde male, obviously the leader, beckoned me into the dark shade. "I'm Carlisle. This is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Edward and Bella are at the hospital, getting Bella's wounds healed. I believe you know. Sam, you've got a gift of seeing the past." He explained. I walked over cautiously to where the group stood, and suddenly, a wave of calm overtook me. I walked a little faster and went up to stand in front of them.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, still a little thrilled with my new voice.

"James yelled your name to the closet I suppose you were in. Will you join our family?" it was sudden, what the male was asking, but he continued, seeing the expression on my face. "You are not obliged to."

"Uh, no thank you, I've got friends I need to see again." I started to walk away from the family, when the burly one spoke.

"Hey, uh, I don't think that's such a good idea, I mean you're just a newborn." He warned. "Why aren't you attacking us? Your thirst must be killing you!"

"Thirst? What thirst? Oh, you mean, blood thirst." I thought. "Uh, can you tell me what I should do? I need help. This vampire thing is new to me, and I want to get back to my friends. Soon, please."

"Well, then, if you're wanting to get back to your friends, then you're going to have to become a vegetarian." The long-haired blonde added.

"But I eat meat… I don't really like vegetables…" I said, confused. They all laughed.

"That's what you're going to have to do. Our type of vegetarian is different from your vegetarian. By our vegetarian, we mean, not drinking human blood." Carlisle chuckled. "Come on, we'll teach you."


End file.
